Thanks, Ibara Naruse
by Yuusuke Shori
Summary: My first reader x character fan fiction! Well this is the first Coppelion fan fiction ever, I guess... Reader x Ibara Naruse, feel free to read it and leave a review please, TQ.


**My first reader x character fan fiction! Well this is the first Coppelion fan fiction ever, I guess… XD  
Kindly leave a review or two after reading it, thanks (smiles)**

**NOTE: I don't own any Coppelion franchise.**

**Reminder: (F/N)= First name (aka surname), (L/N)=Last name **

* * *

**Thanks, Ibara Naruse**

You, (L/N) (F/N) were now in the old capital. You were wearing the suit and the mask in order to keep you away from the pollution. Now you were walking on the street with the suit on. You were holding a device that can detect the radioactive level. You were surrounded by old and abandoned buildings and skyscrapers as the old capital was polluted.

You tended to walk towards the exit of the old capital. While you were approaching the exit of the old capital, the device showed something odd. It beeped. You looked at the device. The reading was increasing gradually. From harmless number of 1 to dangerous number of 5, or even higher. You just stared at the device, thinking that you wouldn't able to exit this world of hell and survive outside the hell.

You turned back and walked again. Now you realized that you were lack of oxygen. You could feel that the oxygen level was decreasing. Your safe house was about 5km away from you. You thought you wouldn't make it to your safe house. You started to regret and blamed yourself why you did this useless act. You started to breathe heavily. You could feel that your lungs were not longer functioning. You held your neck. You thought you were going to say goodbye to the cruel world. You blamed yourself why you didn't die in the better environment than this place. You fainted.

You were still breathing, but this time you were breathing heavily. Just then, three girls with school uniforms, who were not wearing any suits or masks, were running towards you.

"Hang on," one of the girls said, "we are coming to…"

You couldn't hear the other half of the sentence, then you fainted.

* * *

You slowly opened your eyes. You found yourself in a white room. You found yourself lying on a white bed. You attempted to move but your body couldn't listen to your brain. You were still weak to move.

You turned your head to the left. You saw a slim girl with shoulder-length hair, resting beside you. You barely moved your left hand and you accidentally woke her up.

She opened her eyes, and saw you seeing her. She showed happiness over her face. She was relieved that you were finally waking up after a certain time.

"Thank god, you finally wake up," she said.

"Oh… Thanks…" you were so weak so you barely said the sentences fluently, "Where… am… I?"

"In a planet?"

"Pla… net?"

"Yes, the only place which can leave us from the pollution."

"Rea… lly?"

"Trust me! I never lied to anyone!"

"Oh… I see… what's… your… name?"

"Ibara Naruse, a coppelion."

"Cop… pe… lion?"

"Yup, long story. We were cloned years ago so we can be exposed by the hazards and pollutions without any problem."

"I see… that's why… you don't need… any suit…"

"Yes."

"Nice to… meet you… Ibara-sama… I'm… (F/N) (L/N)…"

"Nice to meet you."

Just then, a robot with a tuxedo went into the room. It had two pointy ears but no face. It was holding a tray with a slice of bread and a glass of milk on it. Naruse sensed the appearance of the robot. She stood up.

"Good morning, NO-Sense!" Ibara greeted to the robot.

"Good morning, Ibara-sama!" the robot greeted back to Ibara before turning its head to you, "good morning, here's the breakfast."

"Thanks…" you said while NO-Sense was putting the tray in front of you.

"I am NO-Sense, nice to meet you," NO-Sense introduced itself, "but I have feelings, just like what normal human have."

"Nice to… meet you… NO-Sense…" you greeted, "call me (F/N), my last name is (L/N)"

"Nice to meet you, (L/N) (F/N)," the robot then turned back to Ibara, "I hope you can take care of him/her well."

"Yes, I do," Naruse replied before the robot made its way to the exit.

"Oh yeah," Naruse turned her head to in front of you, "you were almost passed out while you were in the street."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Due to the lack of the oxygen."

"I know…"

"Are you one of the survivors here?"

"You can… say so…"

"But we are having a hard time to escape from here…" she sighed.

"Why?"

"Because of the Ozu sisters…"

"Ozu sisters?"

"They purposely put the hazards around the exit of the old capital to make the false alarm."

"That's why," you flashbacked your memory… of the oddness of the device…

"We arrived in the right time or you will be gone, forever…"

You sighed in relief. Your lifted your left hand up and rested it on one of Naruse's hands.

"Thanks, Ibara…"

She replies you with a smile, "Ok, it's time to take a rest; I have much work to do…"

"All right," you said. Then she stood up and left you alone in the room.

"Thanks again… Ibara Naruse…" you murmured before falling asleep.


End file.
